


a silent romantic

by yaotomes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Canon Divergence, M/M, T because its gaku AND toma, also bc im ryan and im just like this, i'm posting my gaku week fics a bit early since i'll be busy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaotomes/pseuds/yaotomes
Summary: ‘Nice’ was a nice way to put it.There was a certain type of exhilaration that came with crushing; knowing how you really feel but holding it in, hoping you don’t slip up, but wanting to at the same time.





	a silent romantic

Gaku wasn’t a very vocal lover. In every other aspect of his life, sure– he was loud, demanding, passionate. But being in a relationship (a real relationship!) was different.

This wasn’t some summer fling from before he signed himself away as an idol, where he first tested the waters at 19 to see if he was straight or not.

Short answer? No, he wasn’t. Long answer is a little more difficult to convey.

Long answer was, that despite his three month relationship with a girl from his high school, he could never really ‘click’. Never really felt like he was ‘in love,’ or whatever you were supposed to feel after three months of dating someone. He never felt anything past fleeting infatuation– for women, at least.

Then came TRIGGER, and the maybe-possibly-highly-likely crush Gaku had on Ryunosuke. ‘Crush’ was probably a childish way to put it, but it was  _ more _ than what he felt towards anyone else before, and that’s what mattered. This quickly faded, however, because Gaku learned to look past Ryu’s pretty face and got to know him as a person– blah, blah, blah.

So. Gaku Yaotome, the number one most desired man in Japan, was very much not attracted to women– and  ** _very_ ** much attracted to one Toma Inumaru. Toma Inumaru, the leader of TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7’s rival.

Now, Gaku may be... _ experienced _ in some ways, but certainly not others; certainly not in romance. However, he did know when something wasn’t a good idea. He knew where the line was when it came to risky and safe and sound. Trying to woo and get close to the leader of a rival group was beyond risky.

But he did it anyway.

“Wanna get a drink later?” He asks the redhead, leaning in the doorway of his dressing room after a joint live.

“Sure. Special occasion?” Toma replies, looking up from his phone.

“Nah. I thought it’d be nice, that’s all.”

‘Nice’ was a nice way to put it. What it really was, was exciting; different– it was Gaku going out for a drink with intentions other than ‘becoming acquaintances’. He wanted to be closer to Toma, but didn’t want to tell him why. He wanted to keep that a secret. There was a certain type of exhilaration that came with it; knowing how you really feel but holding it in, hoping you don’t slip up, but wanting to at the same time.

Gaku laughs softly at the thought, remembering the night at the bar with Toma when he wanted to be closer. When he first learned what desperation really was. He got what he wanted– closer, so close Gaku ended up waking up in a hotel room with him the next day.

“Are you awake?” He hears, the weight shifting next to him causing him to wake up. Gaku grumbles in response, reaching up to rub at his eyes. “Damn. You slept like a rock.”

There’s humor in Toma’s tone, and Gaku can tell he’s smiling without opening his eyes. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Some. I don’t usually get much, anyway. Can I ask you something?”

He learned quickly that Toma liked to cut to the chase. Toma was a nice person, but he liked to be secure. He liked to be sure of himself, and it made sense. It made sense for Toma to settle things with Gaku as soon as he could, even if that was as soon as he woke up.

So they talked, and they came to the conclusion that,  _ yeah _ , maybe dating was risky and not a good idea, but it was worth a shot. Right?

Right.

Gaku wasn’t vocal about what he wanted when it came to dating; when it came to Toma. He asked for things non-verbally, usually by attaching himself around his boyfriend’s waist when he walked by and Gaku wanted attention, or by leaning down to kiss Toma’s cheek when no one was looking.

It was cute. It was endearing.

Toma wasn’t used to gentleness, and Gaku wasn’t used to  _ any of it; _ it was something that took adjustment. Toma adjusted to the other’s silent demands and desire for attention, while Gaku got used to actually loving someone in a romantic way.

It was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> toma and gaku r gay and gaku takes him for a ride on his motorcycle  
title is from a "hikaru nara" english translation, [here](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/hikaru-nara-%E5%85%89%E3%82%8B%E3%81%AA%E3%82%89-if-it-shines.html-0#songtranslation)
> 
> follow my [main](https://twitter.com/gakulovemails) or my [writing](https://twitter.com/riskyboyfriend) twitter if you'd like!


End file.
